


mischief master

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day Fluff, briquests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna sends Tharja on a little Valentine's scavenger hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mischief master

Anna had asked Tharja about Plegian holidays just once, as a passing comment. Naturally, that had landed her a bit of a dark glance from her girlfriend, who subsequently began detailing the Grimleal customs that all of their  _ holy days _ (the lacquered sarcasm had been Tharja’s doing, of course) would make ever stronger.

_ Right, then, _ she noted.  _ I guess Valentine’s isn’t a very Plegia thing after all. _

Which was why this little merchant was going to make Tharja’s first Valentine’s Day the absolute best she had to offer.

* * *

 

Tharja woke up decidedly grumpy. Anna had been oddly suspicious last night, flitting in and out of view all over the grounds, occasionally popping in to check on Tharja. Now, by the time Tharja had finally woken up, her girlfriend had all but vanished. In her place on the bed was a single sheet of ripped parchment.

Might as well read it, if Anna wasn't going to be around.

Except once she'd read it, she really,  _really_ regretted at least five of her life choices.

_ Hey good-lookin'! It's a very special day today, although I guess Plegia wouldn't recognize it. So here's what we'll do. _

_ I was supposed to get Lissa's delivery to her today, but I'm obviously a bit busy, so how about you help me deliver it instead? _

_ I won't be back until you've finished. _

_ See you in a few ;) _

Tharja squinted at the messy ink scribbles, reading and rereading it but without a way to negotiate herself out of this. And anyways, much as she'd rather be practicing her curses - courage-inducing talismans seemed to be all the rage, after all - if Anna really did need her to do this, then what was the harm of killing a few hours?

* * *

She found Lissa almost immediately, lounging in the gardens with the sun splashing her face. In place of her typical hefty cleric getup was a much more casual dress - still yellow, but now feather-light and almost flirty.

"Anna said you needed this delivered?" she sighed. In the same breath, Lissa jumped to her feet and wound up a good meter or so away.

"T-Tharja! Aha! Who would've guessed?" Lissa stuttered out. After a few deep breaths, she smoothed down the front of her dress and tried again. "Uh, is that the thing I needed for Maribelle?"

Tharja raised an eyebrow. "Why would you have something delivered to you if you were going to give it to  _Maribelle?_ "

"Ohhh. I guess you're not really about that kinda thing. Um. Plegia and all." Lissa fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. "Well, it's kind of an Ylisse thing? I can explain it to you, if you help me."

"Listen, kid, I'm kind of busy h--"

"Since Anna said you could."

_Ah_. So that's how it was. Tharja pulled her plump lips into a smirk.

"Alright, fine. I'll help with your little...whatever, for Maribelle. But, in return, I want to know what Anna's up to."

"What do you mean?" Lissa cocked her her to the side.

"I  _mean,_ she's been acting rather strange since last night, and she's sent me on some wild goose chase to deliver packages for her until she gets back. Or something like that."

"Fine. Once we're done here, I'll tell you what I know," Lissa agreed grudgingly.

* * *

 

It turned out that Lissa's package was a box of premium cake-baking supplies. Tharja wasn't entirely sure why Lissa couldn't just make it with their own stuff in the castle's kitchens, but Lissa insisted that these were Maribelle's absolute favorite ingredients; she'd never asked directly, on account of "the tea thing" (whatever that was), but she'd been friends with Maribelle long enough to gauge her reactions to every type of dessert they'd had together. This, apparently, had always elicited the best reaction from Lissa's best friend throughout the years.

"Here, pass me the chocolate," Lissa called, waving her hand. She was doing most of the work, which left Tharja with nothing to actually help with besides running around with ingredients. Lissa was awfully lucky that she was still young and cute, or else Tharja would have been a lot less flexible in her terms.

They may or may not have initially included frogs, but that was in the past now.

"It's Maribelle's favorite kind, fresh from the south-easternmost farms," Lissa explained. "According to Maribelle, the milk they export is the highest quality you can get in all of Ylisse." She sniffed the dry mixture. "Gods, that's a nice smell."

"Yeah, interesting," Tharja noted as she rolled an egg nonchalantly across the countertop, leaving Lissa in a mad scramble to catch it.

"Tharja! Try to be more careful with that!" Lissa yelped after she'd safely cracked the egg into the wet mixture. "It's a really special day, and I won't have my time with Maribelle wasted because you were being sloppy."

Tharja scoffed. "Me? Sloppy? Yeah right." A pause. "What do you mean by special day?"

"Oh, right, I said I'd explain that, didn't I?" Lissa grinned. "It's a day of romance, you could say. Last year, just after the war and all, Maribelle asked if we could be...more than just friends, you could say." She grabbed at her blonde pigtails to hide the blush creeping up her neck. "So, yeah. Very romantic. So romantic that Maribelle actually asked me out this day last year, and I actually had the courage to say yes, because...well, Valentine's."

"So, it's your anniversary then."

"Uh. Something like that."

Tharja folded her arms.  _Something like that_ meant she didn't have the full story. Anna was going to have hell to pay for this.

* * *

 

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

Maribelle dabbed delicately at the tears forming in her fluttery pink eyes, proper lady that she was. "Oh, Lissa. You didn't have to...for me?"

Lissa shuffled her feet. "Well, Tharja helped me, and all..."

At Tharja's name, Maribelle instantly perked up. "Oh, yes! About you. Anna's waiting inside."

Tharja furrowed her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Maribelle was probably the only one who was never even remotely fazed by Tharja's darkening attitude. She continued staring down her nose at the fuming dark mage before her. "Anna's waiting inside. For you."

In this exact moment, Anna decided it was a good idea to flounce over and tackle her girlfriend in an all-encompassing bear hug. "Happy Valentine's, sweetie!"

Unfortunately, Tharja was just a little too shell-shocked to process the situation. "Wait. So it's  _not_ Lissa and Maribelle's anniversary, or..."

"Don't be silly. It's Valentine's Day! It's a holiday we have in Ylisse, dedicated to spending time with your true love," Anna giggled, pressing a soft smooch to Tharja's nose.

"Wait, but then..." Tharja grit her teeth. "Anna! You made me spend  _half the day_ making sweets with Lissa!"

"I was hoping she'd get you a little more excited for this, but I guess you just can't take a hint."

"Ugh." The worst part was, Anna was sort of right. Lissa had been mentioning it was an "awfully romantic day." It was Tharja's fault, really, for not pursuing the topic.

Not like she'd mention it.

"Anna, you disgust me sometimes."

"You  _loooove_ me for it," the redhead cooed, snuggling into her girlfriend's plump chest.

"True." Tharja wrapped her arms around Anna and leaned down the few centimeters her heels provided to kiss Anna on the head, then on the brow, making her way down until suddenly their lips were a hot tangled mess.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Tharja murmured into Anna's lips.

* * *

 

"Ugh, can't they just be a little more civilized when they're doing this?" Maribelle snorted from where she stood.

Lissa looked down at their intertwined fingers.

"Nice try, nerd."

 

**Author's Note:**

> happy new bri-ear. also i'm sorry i know u love cordeliss and i wouldve written it into this but im just su ch lissabelle garbage,,,


End file.
